


Wanna go Pokemon hunting tonight?

by luxnoctre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Charizard - Freeform, Drabble, Espeon - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo the Champion, M/M, Milotic - Freeform, Oikawa the Coordinator, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Oikawa drags along Kuroo to go Pokemon hunting.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Wanna go Pokemon hunting tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I read an entire page of Pokemon pick up lines only to use none of them in this fic but oh well, anyways, props to Lou for giving me massive Oikawa and Milotic brain rot
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Oikawa, babe, I just have to ask, how important to you is finding this pokemon?”

Oikawa huffed a breath, placed his hands on his hips, and whirled around to face his boyfriend. His Altaria floated above his shoulder, chirping soothingly and nuzzling into his cheek. “Well, all of this would go a lot faster if you could use your Charizard and help me out, Kuroo,” Oikawa retorted back, “And for the record, this is very important to me.”

Kuroo sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Any other time, Oikawa would’ve been attracted to the simple gesture, but at the moment, he was currently worked up and agitated. “It’s just-you already have your Altaria and Ninetales. Both of them are already contest winners. Why do you need this pokemon so much?” 

Oikawa felt a slight twinge of guilt at the exasperation in Kuroo’s voice. It was true that for the past few days, Oikawa had been dragging his boyfriend around the region, all in search of one specific pokemon that was said to show up only every twenty years. Those days could have gone to training, or shopping for new contest props. But Oikawa couldn’t help it, he just  _ had  _ to find this pokemon. He walked over to Kuroo, carefully avoiding Litten’s spiked tail, and reached for his hands. 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu,” Oikawa purred, batting his eyelashes and rubbing his fingers over the age-old callouses in Kuroo’s hands. Immediately, the tension in Kuroo’s shoulders leached out and his boyfriend had an enamoured smile on his face. “I love Altaria and Ninetales a lot, but this Milotic is supposed to be something really special.” 

“You have an Alolan Ninetales, that’s already pretty damn special,” Kuroo muttered but Oikawa could tell the tiredness was gone. His boyfriend always had such a tender spot for him. Oikawa could hardly imagine the look on the fans’ faces if they found out that the cunning “Black Cat” trainer, master of Fire and Dark types, was putty in his boyfriend’s hands. 

“But I don’t have a Milotic,” Oikawa pointed out sweetly, “And I really want that Water type to round out my team. I’m sure you get it, Mr. Big Shot Champion” 

“If you want a water type that badly, why don’t we just ask Tsukkishima for a Frillish, or maybe a Lapras.”

“As if Tsukki-chan is going to give me one of his precious Water types.”

“He might!” 

“He doesn’t even let me step foot in his gym!”

“Well to be fair, you insulted his interior design, and you know how much time he put into redesigning the gym.”

“From a practical standpoint, his gym is utterly ridiculous. I can barely step anywhere without getting drenched. He should really try listening to me for once!”

“If you apologize, I’m sure he’ll give you at least a Squirtle.”

“Tetsu.” Kuroo looked up at Oikawa, who gave him a charmingly sweet smile. “If you help me find Milotic, I promise we can go to the Pokemon Daycare and find you a Growlithe to care for.”

That made Kuroo hesitate for a few seconds. Oikawa knew how much his boyfriend wanted the Fire type. For what reason, he wasn’t sure. His team was already renowned across the land for being one of the fiercest gym teams there was. And Litten was a perfect pet for Kuroo. 

“Ok, let’s go find you a Milotic,” Kuroo finally conceded. Oikawa let out an excited giggle and leaned in to kiss Kuroo. His lips tasted like a mix of cinnamon, coffee, and ash. When he pulled away, Kuroo put a hand on Oikawa’s face, caressing his cheekbones with a loving expression. “You’re so lucky I love you.”

“And you’re lucky I love you too,” Oikawa parroted back, “Now can you pull out Charizard? And Espeon? 

“Why do you need Espeon?” Kuroo asked, digging into his pockets for his Pokeballs. 

“I think her Psychic could be helpful in calming Milotic,” Oikawa answered evasively. He petted Altaria’s heads, rubbing the pokemon’s fluffy cloud of wool before sending Altaria back into her Pokeball. It would be dangerous for her to fly with Charizard. Not that Oikawa had anything against the Flying type, he just wanted to make sure all his contest pokemon were in their best form. And Altaria didn’t do that well against heat. Sensitive skin.

“Bull, you just want to pet her, huh?” 

Oikawa sent a mischievous look over at Kuroo, shrugging his shoulders but not denying the statement. “It’s not my fault that Espeon likes me better than you.” 

“Likes me better than you,” Kuroo mocked, but he held two Pokeballs in his hands. “Charizard, Espeon, I choose you!” 

Charizard emerged out of his Pokeball with an excited roar and a flourish of his wings. “Hey buddy!” Kuroo called out, affectionately patting Charizard’s neck, “Would you mind helping us out?” At Charizard’s answering growl, Kuroo grinned and scratched behind the pokemon’s ears. Charizard rested his large head on top of Kuroo’s own and closed his eyes in enjoyment. 

“Espeon~” Oikawa cooed as he squatted down, holding his arms out. Espeon blinked her pretty, glassy eyes at him before walking over to him. “Oh aren’t you just a gorgeous girl?” Espeon let out a pleased purr as Oikawa stroked her silky fur.

“Espeon?” Kuroo asked hopefully. “Can I have a hug too?” Espeon turned around at her trainer, stared at him, before turning her nose upwards in a clear sign of disgust. 

“Oh my god she really doesn’t like you,” Oikawa laughed. Espeon rested a paw on his hand, as if she was asking him to continue petting her, and he was more than happy to oblige. 

“She’s just being rebellious,” Kuroo excused his pokemon but Oikawa looked unconvinced. 

“I still don’t know why you went for Espeon and not Leafeon. Isn’t it better to have a Grass or Electric type to beat your opponents?”

“I have Luxray to surprise any poor trainers. Besides, Cynthia gave me the Eevee egg, and you know how she is about Psychic types.”

“That’s true, you don’t go against whatever Cynthia wants,” Oikawa murmured in agreement. He had only met Cynthia a few times, but anyone could easily feel the presence that the Champion emitted. Well, he never fought against her in a battle-he wasn’t a trainer after all. Oikawa much rather preferred Pokemon Contests. The flair, the flamboyance, the attention. Everything about the Contests called Oikawa’s name when he was a young child, watching coordinators competing to earn a prized Ribbon. 

And if it wasn't for the Contests, Oikawa would have never met Kuroo.

He still thought about it sometimes, the sheer luck of their encounter. It was a couple years back, when Oikawa was a rising star in the coordinator ranks and Kuroo was still challenging gyms. 

The competition wasn’t going too well for him. He didn’t have his Ninetales nor Altaria back then; Oikawa had his Cubchoo and Mareep (both of which were currently enjoying retirement). But that day, Cubchoo came down with a cold (unironically) and Oshawott had a small fit of nerves without Cubchoo to calm him down. And of course, to top everything off, Oikawa had left the rest of his team in the Pokemon center to rest after their last Contest. 

Oikawa was pacing back and forth in a hallway behind the arena, frantically calling his friends in the area. Maybe one of them could have a Pokemon to lend him. Oikawa had turned a sharp corner, and promptly crashed into a firm chest and a tall figure.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Oikawa immediately said, before he looked up and saw a confident smirk.

“Hey, no worries, cute boys like you get a pass,” The man had responded. He appeared to be the same age as Oikawa, and was dressed in red and black. Oikawa would have appreciated the clear flirtatious nature of the stranger, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was currently having a small meltdown. 

“Thanks,” Oikawa replied distractedly. No one was picking up, and Oikawa was running out of time. 

The man peered at him curiously, eyebrows furrowed together. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“No,” Oikawa retorted hotly, not caring about the irritation in his voice. “My Cubchoo is sick. My Oshawott isn’t listening to me. And now I have to go into a competition where I have to watch that moronic Terushima win with his Emolga all because Iwaizumi isn’t picking up his phone and I don’t have the time to run out for any back up pokemon. So, no, everything is not okay. Thanks for asking.” 

The stranger sent his gaze up at the ceiling, humming in thought after Oikawa’s long spew. “Do you have any requirements for your competition pokemon?”

“Huh? No, just preferably cute or pretty,” Oikawa said. Damn, he messed up his hair from grabbing at it in stress. “I don’t know what to-” Oikawa stuttered in his sentence when a tiny pokemon padded out from where it was hiding behind the man. There was a beat of silence until Oikawa exclaimed, “Is that a Litten?!” 

“Uh, yeah, Litten is my companion pokemon.” But Oikawa wasn’t listening, his mind was too busy running through potential move combinations. A Water and Fire combination was the perfect thing he needed to spice up his contest. He grabbed the man’s hands, silently marveling how they seemed to fit nicely together, and leaned in close. 

“Can I please borrow Litten for my competition?”

A pause, until the stranger broke out in another smile. “Will you go out with me on a date if I say yes?”

“I will go out on as many dates as you want if I can borrow Litten and win this competition,” Oikawa solemnly swore. 

“Then sure, go ahead. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.” 

“Oikawa Tooru, pleased to meet you.” 

During the competition, Oikawa surprised the judges and fans by appearing with a duel Water and Fire type combination. Litten was surprisingly very receptive to his commands, and seemed pleased to bask in the attention. The Fire type pokemon easily made friends with Oshawott. When Litten jumped through a water wheel hoop that Oshawoot made, Oikawa made sure to scan the crowd. He locked eyes with a grinning Kuroo, who was sitting in the front row, and winked.

And if after he won the competition, Oikawa made sure to show Kuroo his appreciation in a more physical way, well, that was his business.

“What did Nishinoya tell you exactly?” Kuroo asked, “He said Milotic could be found in a lake, right?”

“A lake that shines like a scale and is shaped like a dew drop,” Oikawa recited the other trainer’s words, “It’s also easier to find a Milotic during the night as well, in the moonlight.”

“Well that’s awfully specific,” Kuroo grumbled sarcastically, “There’s dozens of lakes in this region.” 

“And we only have a couple hours left till sunset,” Oikawa reminded him, checking his watch. “Flying should help us find the lake faster.” Charizard lowered his body so that Kuroo could carefully climb on top of him. He held out a hand to help Oikawa who sat snuggly behind him, arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist and Espeon curled up on his shoulders.

“Ok Charizard, take us up,” Kuroo told the pokemon, who let out a mighty roar before extending his mighty wings and flapping strongly into the air. No matter how many times Oikawa flew, he could never get used to the swooping in his stomach and the rush of air around him as they soared into the sky. He hugged himself closer to Kuroo as Espeon let out a series of comforting purrs by his ear.

“Doing alright?” Kuroo asked Oikawa kindly. 

“Peachy.” Once he felt Charizard gliding easily through the air, Oikawa began to scan the forest underneath him. Kuroo was right; everywhere Oikawa looked, there were lakes or rivers. “I’ll take the right side, you look at the left.”

Oikawa lost track of how long they flew back and forth across the forest. Occasionally, there would be a lake that caught one of their eyes, but it would turn out to be a bust. The sun was already going down, sending rays of bright orange across the pink and purple horizon. He heaved an exasperated breath, resting his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder. 

“How hard is it to find a stupid lake?” Oikawa half whined, half pouted. Espeon let out a mewl of agreement, the cat pokemon nearly falling asleep in his lap. 

“We’ll find it babe,” Kuroo reassured him, “We didn’t come this far for nothing.” Oikawa hummed in lieu of a response, turning his head so his cheek was resting on Kuroo’s back. The last bits of sunshine were disappearing, leaving the forest covered in a blanket of night. Oikawa strained his eyes, looking for any more lakes. 

Then he saw something sparkle in the distance.

Oikawa blinked, once, twice, to make sure his eyes weren’t just conjuring up apparitions in a tired fashion. 

No, it was definitely a sparkle.

“Tetsu, Tetsu look,” Oikawa said, his hand blindly hitting Kuroo’s face to attract his attention. “It’s sparkling.” 

“Huh?” Kuroo asked, looking at where Oikawa was gesturing, “I don’t see anything.”

“I did.” Oikawa lightly tapped Charizard’s flank with his heels. “Charizard, head over there.” The pokemon obediently turned towards the area of the forest, gliding easily before dipping down into a spinning descent. Oikawa could hardly wait for Charizard to land, already stepping off his back and nearly tripping over his feet.

“Slow down,” Kuroo called out. He retracted Charizard back into his Pokeball before hurrying after Oikawa, Espeon hot on his heels.

“You hurry up,” Oikawa yelled back. He dodged stray tree branches, nudging leaves out of his face. Excitement throbbed throughout his body, an odd sense of anticipation filling his mind. Oikawa parted a wall of foliage, and let out a gasp of surprise.

The lake in front of him did more than just sparkle, underneath the pale moonlight, it seemed to practically glow. Kuroo, who emerged from behind him, also cooed appreciatively at the beauty of the scenery in front of them. 

“This has to be it,” Oikawa decided, stepping closer. There was an atmosphere of calm over the lake, the water lapping quietly against the shore. He could hear the faint chirping of nearby pokemon in the area. Bending down, Oikawa dipped the tips of his fingers into the lake, marveling at how the water felt like silk underneath his hands. 

“Oikawa…” 

He looked up, and saw a small beige spike emerging from the water. Oikawa unconsciously held his breath when he saw a large head with long pink eyebrows and hair peer down at him. An iridescent blue and black scaled tail flickered back and forth, sending water spraying around in a glowing halo. 

“Milotic,” Oikawa whispered. Milotic stared at him with unblinking glossy pink eyes. He held out his hand slowly, and Milotic dipped her head till Oikawa was brushing his fingers against her silky hair. “You’re so pretty.”

Milotic let out a soft coo that resonated throughout the lake as the pokemon nuzzled into Oikawa’s touch. He ran his hand across her back, patting Milotic with a fond smile. Next to him, Espeon sat down at his feet, peering up at the fish with wide eyes. 

“Will you become my friend?” Oikawa asked softly. At his question, Milotic turned her head towards him, but tilted it as she mewed in agreement. Oikawa reached for the Pokeball he had been saving, a pretty luxury ball. With a click, Milotic vanished inside the container.

He turned to Kuroo, who grinned brightly at him and held out his arms. Oikawa let out a single excited squeal before launching himself at Kuroo for a tight hug. “I did it!” Oikawa yelled excitedly. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Kuroo congratulated him with a sloppy kiss onto Oikawa’s forehead. “Milotic is really pretty, huh?”

Oikawa looked up at him, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Prettier than me?” He asked sweetly. 

“Of course not, OIkawa is the prettiest.”

At Kuroo’s answers, Oikawa hummed in agreement, pulling himself closer against his boyfriend. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

“Anything for you.” 

There was a short pause.

“So Kuroo, I heard from Hinata that there’s an Alolan Rapidash nearby-”

“We’re going home.”

_ Fin _

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have so many Haikyuu x Pokemon headcanons it actually hurts. I would not be surprised if sometime in the future, I just come out with an entire pokemon series because you have to catch them all. you just have to. 
> 
> anyways if you wanna yell at me about all things pokemon/haikyuu, feel free to do it in the comments or Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oikuroos%20rel=)


End file.
